sekaiichihatsukoifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Yuu Yanase
Yuu Yanase ist ein Neben-Charakter in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Er wird von Hiroshi Kamiya gesprochen. Auftreten Yuu hat mittellange braune Haare und rötlichbraune Augen. Im manga wird gezeigt wie er Brillen während seiner Arbeit trägt und bevorzugt eine braune Jacke wenn er bei Chiaki arbeitet.thumb|Yanase Yuu Beziehungen Yoshiyuki Hatori Yuu kennt Hatori seit der Junior High School. Von Anfang an hatten die beiden keine sehr gute Beziehung und konnten sich nicht ausstehen, den Grund dafür war damals noch nicht ganz klar. Eine Spekulation ist, dass sie Ärger miteinander hatten, weil sie beide das Verlangen hatten Chiaki am nächsten zu sein und sich so eine Rivalität entwickelte. Jedes mal wenn sie sich treffen ist eine offensichtliche Spannung zwischen ihnen, bestehend aus beißenden Beleidigungen und gezwungenen Komplimenten. Der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie nicht miteinander auskommen ist, dass sie beide in Chiaki verliebt sind und sich wünschen ihn für sich allein zu haben. Auch wenn Hatori Yuu nicht besonders mag, respektiert er seine Fähigkeiten als Manga Assistent und zögert nicht ihn um Hilfe zu bitten wenn Chiaki Probleme bei der Arbeit hat. Dazu lässt Yuu Hatori immer wissen wenn er besorgt um Chiaki ist und weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Chiaki Yoshino Yuu und Chiaki sind Freunde seit der Junior High-School als sie ihre gemeinsame Interesse in Büchern miteinander teilen. Außerdem gab Yuu zu, dass er dachte wie perfekt Chiakis Hände waren als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, dies festigte sein sofortiges verliebt sein. Es ist bekannt, dass er romantische Gefühle für Chiaki hat, doch Chiaki steht zu seinen Gefühlen für Hatori und macht Yuu klar, dass er ihn nur als guten Freund sieht. Though they are the best of friends, they also quarrel quite often, mostly over Yuu often making romantic or sexual advances on Chiaki. Despite these attempts, for a long time, Chiaki was unaware of how Yuu felt towards him, finding out only after Yuu had become drunk during their spa trip around Chiaki's birthday. Between the two, Chiaki has always relied on Yuu, stating that the latter is always doing things right. They have significant trouble when Yuu snaps and attempts to force himself onto Chiaki when alone in his home. He suggests that Chiaki can fall in love with him if he has sex with him and again attempting to kiss and touch him. Chiaki, refusing, ends up punching him to get him off. Yuu then begins to cry, demanding why Hatori is Chiaki's only exception in such an area. Chiaki begins to say he simply doesn't know, to which Yuu remarks that he very does know why. After Chiaki leaves with a furious Hatori, who came to get him, Yuu then reels from being heartbroken. Despite this, the two continue to remain good friends. Trivia *Yuu mag süßes Essen nicht *Genau wie Chiaki ist Yuu ein Fan der Mangaserie "Za Kan" von Ijuuin Kyo (von Junjou Romantica). *Yuu ist außerdem ein Assistent von Ijuuin Kyo. *Er ist der Einzige männliche Assistent der für Chiaki arbeitet. *Yuu/Chiaki wird als "Rejectica" (ableitend von dem englischen Wort >reject< was 'zurückweisen' bedeutet) bezeichnet, weil Chiaki nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Yuu hat der hingegen romantisches Interesse an Chiaki zeigt. *Yuu bestätigte, dass er nur wegen Chiaki Manga-Assistent geworden ist, weil er ihm nah sein will. Er hat dies gemeinsam mit Hatori, der Manga-Editor geworden ist, um Chiaki nahe zu bleiben. *Auch wenn er einen wichtigen Teil in der Geschichte des zweiten Pärchens hatte, ist sehr wenig über sein persönliches Leben bekannt. Yuu erschien in Junjou Romantica, um genau zu sein in einem Kapitel das aus Ijuuins Sicht spielt. An dem Tag wo Misaki Ijuuin entgültig zurückwies, kam Yuu in Ijuuins Studio vorbei um ihm bei der Arbeit zu helfen. Ijuuin drückte seine Dankbarkeit gegenüber Yuu aus und fing an sich schlecht zu fühlen, weil er Yuu keinen freien Tag geben konnte. Später erkannte Ijuuin amüsiert, dass eine Menge seiner Assistenten nach einer kurzen Zeit gekündigt haben, doch Yuu blieb am längsten. **Seit dem ist Yuu ein sehr heißer Kandidat für Junjou Sentiment (ein neues Paar welches Ijuuin beinhaltet), doch auch davor war er bei den Fans der beliebteste Kandidat, der mit Ijuuin eine Beziehung haben könnte. Kategorie:Charakter